Human Customs
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: First story ever. Dean teaches Castiel some of the human customs that, in order for Castiel to know them, he's gotta do them.
1. Clothes

_Hi fellow readers. This is my first ever fanfiction written, and I decided to do Supernatural. I tried to keep the characters in character; hopefully they are not too OOC. So, hope you enjoy! ^^; If I get good reviews, I'll continue it (I already have another in mind)._

They didn't have any hunt to be on so the Winchesters took the day to spend time at Bobby's house. Sam was off reading books to expand his knowledge of the ever increasing monster population and species. Bobby has chosen to help, finding spells and charms to go with each monster. Dean took to sitting in his Impala, music loud so it blared from the car speakers. He was in the middle of listening to "Eye of the Tiger" when a rustle of wings sounded; Dean turned the music down.

"Hello, Dean," the gravel voice said.

Dean turned to face the angel. "Well howdy Cas. Whatcha droppin' by for?"

Castiel furrowed his brows. There was a long pause before he spoke. "I wish to learn about humans and their customs."

Dean looked at Castiel as if he had been asked how do you pour milk into a glass.

"Okay," Dean said after a pause, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "What do you want to know?"

Again Castiel furrowed his brows and Dean smirked. "If you think too hard your head's gonna explode Cas."

"Why would my head explode from thinking" Castiel asked, looking at Dean with his clueless, "I-don't-understand-that-reference", head titled, look.

"It's a figure of speech," Dean sighed. "Don't take things too literate, Cas. That's rule number one for you."

Castiel just stared at him.

"What?" Dean asked, staring back. "You gotta follow some rules Cas or you're gonna stick out."

Castiel sighed and faced forward. "I do not recall 'don't take things too literate' a rule for humans."

"You're an exception," Dean replied. "Now, what do you have a question about?"

"Why do humans wear so many clothes?" Castiel asked. "I only require one set."

"Cas," Dean sighed. "We have body odor. We don't want to stink and look like we don't care how we look. You just use your angel mojo and you're clean." He paused and looked over at Castiel. "But, you should change your clothes if you really want to learn this human custom; ya gotta do 'em."

Castiel looked down at his suit and trenchcoat. "You mean change my attire?"

"Yes, I mean change your holy tax accountant look," Dean replied. "Whatdya say?"

Castiel looked down at his clothes again. After a long pause he finally agreed. Dean smiled and started the car, and then they headed to a clothes store nearby. When they arrived, Dean led Castiel into the store. Castiel followed Dean around while Dean picked out shirts and pants.

"Here. You can try…. These," Dean said, giving Castiel a light blue button down shirt, a dark blue shirt and two pairs of jeans.

"That is too much to wear, Dean," Castiel stated, staring at the clothes, but look them.

"What are you talking about?" Dean looked at him. "You don't wear them all at once, Cas. You try one out at a time, see if you like them."

"That's too tedious Dean," Castiel replied. "Why can't I-"

"No angel mojo-ing!" Dean said. "If you want to learn human customs, you gotta do 'em."

Castiel gave a menicing glare at Dean, but he headed into the dressing room to try the clothes on. After a few moments, he came back out wearing the light blue shirt with faded blue jeans.

"Is this appropriate?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

He looked strange without his trenchcoat- Dean would admit that, but he kept to himself that Castiel looked really good in blue.

Dean thought for a moment before getting an idea. "You're missing something," Dean said and went inside the dressing room to get the tie. He came back out and adjusted the tie correctly on Castiel.

"There, now you look human," Dean said, stepping back. "Like a guy ready to go out for something special."

"This feels decent, I suppose," Castiel commented, looking at himself.

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Dean smiled, then clapped the angel on the shoulders. "We'll take these."

In the end, they brought five blue shirts and three jeans. On the way back to Bobby's, Castiel was inspecting the clothes they had brought.

"That wasn't so hard to do now was it?" Dean asked.

"No, it was not," Castied conceded. "Why don't you get new clothes, Dean?"

"I have plenty of clothes," Dean said. "I don't need anymore."

Castiel thought for a moment, looking at the clothes. "When should I wear these?"

"Anytime, really," Dean replied, "except when you go to bed."

"I do not require sleep, Dean," Castiel said.

"Well, Cas," Dean said, turning up the music. "Looks like that's another human custom you'll have to experience, now won't you?"

He laughed when he heard Castiel groan at the thought of learning a new human custom.


	2. Eating Pie

_AMG, guys… I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I've had this written down, but just never got around to actually typing this. Next chapter will definitely be up sooner (by tomorrow, actually). Also- if you have good ideas, feel free to share them. I would enjoy the practice of writing anything. Oh, and thanks to all who put this story on alert (six people :D) and favorite (two people)! Okay, without further ado, here's the next chapter. ~~ArLu~~_

It was night time and the Winchesters were setting in for the evening. Sam had gone to get a couple of things to eat; Dean had been at Sam's heel until Sam was in the car to bring back pie and to not hurt his baby. Afterward, Dean went inside and started to set up the table with Bobby.

"What's with the fourth plate?" Bobby asked as he watched Dean put it down. "Who's coming over?"

"He's just a guest," Dean said. "It's nothing special."

"Well who is he? Wonderman?" Bobby scoffed.

"He should be here shortly," Dean replied, then turned around at the flutter of wings. "Here he is."

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, giving a brief nod at Dean. "I came as you requested."

"Dean, why is Cas dining with us?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Cas here wants to learn human customs," Dean said. "So I'm teaching him." He turned to the angel. "Remember the clothes we brought? Why don't you go put on a new shirt and pants?"

Castiel looked confused and frowned. "Where do I find the clothes we brought?"

Dean pointed to the bedroom. "There in the closet in the bedroom to the right," he said, then gave the angel a small shove. "Now get to it. You can't see dinner before it's served. It'll ruined your experience."

Castiel still held his confused look but slowly wandered to the bedroom. Sam entered at the moments and watched Castiel head into the bedroom.

"What's happening?" Sam asked, putting three bags of food on the table.

Dean immediately checked through the bags, giving a satisfying chuckle when he found apply pie. "You remembered, finally!"

"'Course I remembered," Sam said. "Why don't you go check on Cas while we set up dinner." He gave Dean a smirk.

"Bitch," Dean muttered half-heartedly, then turned to go to the bedroom.

"Jerk," Dean heard Sam reply back; he swore Sam was smirking. Dean huffed and then went into the bedroom to see Castiel dressed in the light blue button down shirt with the faded jeans; he was currently working on fixing his tie. Dean laughed inwardly before walking over to the angel.

"Cas, the tie goes like this," Dean said, turning the tie around.

"I cannot seem to get the tie right," Castiel frowned.

"You'll learn," Dean said, straightening the tie and then stepped back. "There. Now for the final touch." He led Castiel to the bathroom. "Let's see if we can fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Castiel questioned.

"It's too…out of place," Dean said and picked up a brush. "Now hold still."

Castiel glared as Dean tried to fix Castiel's hair. In the end it looked a little neater, but still held an upward flip at the front. Afterward, Dean brought Castiel to the table, where the pie was already served on the plates along with beer. Castiel sat to the right of Dean while Sam was to the left of him.

"You do know how to use a fork, right?" Same asked, watching as Castiel stared at the pie.

"I do not know this substance," Castiel said. "What is it?"

"Dude!" Dean said through a mouthful of pie. "It's the best food in the world! It's pie! In this case, apple pie!"

"Pie?" Castiel repeated, then looked at Dean, who was almost done with his slice.

"Here Cas," Sam sighed, picking up Castiel's fork and put it in his hand. "Stick it in the pie and take a bite."

Castiel held the fork hesitantly, then tried different ways to put it in a way to acquire a piece of pie.

Dean watched the angel who was studying the fork and pie like it was some kind of puzzle. "Dude, here," he said, taking the fork and stabbed the pie, then raised it to Castiel. "Bite it."

Castiel frowned but took a bite of the pie. Dean ignored the stare from Bobby and snicker from Sam. "Good?"

"Yes," Castiel said, giving the faintest smile

"Good," Dean replied, giving a slight cough and put the fork on his plate. "Then finish it."

Castiel picked the fork up and finally managed to get another bite; Dean rolled his eyes at how precise the angel was in eating the pie. Afterward, Sam cleared the table while Bobby went back to studying. Dean took Castiel to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"So, how's eating?" Dean asked, looking over at the angel.

"Satisfying," Castiel responded. "How many times to humans eat?"

"Rule book of life says three times a day," Dean said, smirking.

"I do not know if I want to eat three times a day," Castiel said. "Seems too tedious."

"Get used to it," Dean said. "Now, how about some music?"

"If it is necessary," Castiel replied.

"Oh, it is so necessary," Dean laughed and went to the CD player.

_Hope y'all liked it ^^; I hope to have another one up tomorrow. Reviews are welcome~_


	3. The Attempt to Dance

**A/N: Gah, I'm such a horrible liar when I said I'd update the next day. *facepalms* Finals kept me from writing and I had no inspiration to write even though I knew what I was going to write about. So I scrabbled out this little thing, which I'm going to make another part to later. **

**Of course, I do not own Supernatural and any of its characters.**

**So with that in mind, enjoy this part!**

"Cas, dancing really isn't' that hard," Dean said, then smirked. "Bet you're a pro at it."

"Dean, this is the most complicated thing I have heard since the invention of the wheel," Castiel replied. "It does not seem fun."

Dean sighed, ignoring Castiel's attempts and put on a soft waltz song. "You're going to learn the basics of Dancing 101." _This is going to be awkward with the angel._

"I really must protest, Dean," Castiel said, looking toward the kitchen. "I…uh, believe I have to help Sam make some cookies."

"Sam's making cookies?" Dean said, distracted. "Sammy! What kind of cookies!"

Sam's head poked around the corner. He frowned at the waltz music. "Should I be sitting in a chair watching something?"

Dean scoffed. "No. Now what kind of cookies?"

"You'll see when they're done," Sam said. "Oh, and Cas… just do what Dean says. I'm fine in the kitchen, really." He laughed at Castiel's panicked face and went into the kitchen.

"C'mon Cas," Dean said, hands on his hip. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Heaven's calling," Castiel said, raising a finger to the ceiling. "I should-"

"Cas, no!" Dean said, grabbing Cas' sleeve. "You said you wanted to learn human customs, so you will! You try to angel-mojo your way out of this one, so help me, I will never call you again!"

"You two breaking up or something?" Sam asked, peeking around the corner.

"Sam go back to making cookies!" Dean said, giving his brother a scowl.

"Fine," Castiel answered wearily. "Now what do I do?"


	4. Dancing and Cookies

**A/N: I said I would update later and gosh darn, I did! I have no experience whatsoever in dancing (okay, that's a lie-I did, but I forgot it all), so I'm not going into detail with the dancing. In this episode: dancing and a cookie eating session. All 'cuz I feel terrible for leaving you guys for so long w/o an update and then only update with a small episode (like 350 words…FAIL xD). So here you guys go! Enjoy! Oh, and after this episode, I'll need ideas again, so please feel free to share them! Any spelling errors are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I, Arengtum Lupus, solemnly swear I do not own Supernatural and any of its characters. Feel better? You should. **

"Alrightie Cas, now just put your right hand on my hip," Dean said, looking at the angel. "And I'll do the same."

Cas looked at Dean. "Doesn't dancing involve a male and a female?"

"Cas, geez!" Dean groaned. "Stop stalling! I'm trying to teach you a human custom so shut up and learn!"

"Was my statement false?" Castiel questioned, but did as Dean directed earlier.

"No," Dean replied. "But for the sake of learning, and seeing as there are no ladies around, I'm teaching you."

"Okay, so now what?" Cas asked, staring at Dean.

"Now you learn to follow the beat," Dean said. "Specifically, in a waltz, you dance to beats in three. So you count mentally in your head: one two three, one two three. Then you move your legs."

Cas tilted his head and Dean could see he was listening to the music. "I believe I understand now."

"Great, let's get started," Dean said. "Now we're gonna move in a square direction and just keep repeating it, okay? Just till you get it."

"Very well," Castiel replied.

Dean nodded, and after a pause, they started to dance. Admittedly Cas was lost during the first minute and stepped on Dean's foot twice (in which Dean stomped promptly on Cas' foot on both occasions as payback), but after complications, the two finally managed to dance smoothly. When the song ended, Dean smirked at Cas' happy expression.

"That was enjoyable," Castiel said, "I will admit."

"Glad to know," Dean replied, looking at Castiel, who had not let go of Dean. "Um…Cas? Personal space now please."

Castiel just stared at Dean for a moment before letting go of Dean and backed away.

"Do I get an encore?" Sam asked, standing behind the couch with a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Do we get cookies?" Dean asked, already grabbing for one but Sam simply raised his hand to get it out of Dean's reach.

"If you give us an encore," Sam smirked.

"Us?" Dean said. "Where's-oh."

"C'mon Bobby, let's enjoy this," Sam said, settling himself on the couch. Bobby came out of the kitchen and sat next to Sam.

"You idjits gonna perform or we gotta thrown tomatoes at you?" Bobby said. "I didn't will myself to stay up late just to see you stare at us."

"Uh… well we were only practicing," Dean said. "The real performance's not till-"

"Stop stalling Dean," Castiel said in the most serious tone, and Dean cursed himself for Castiel mocking him with his own phrase he used earlier.

"Okay," Dean said after a shrug. "Fine. Okay. Um… just like we practiced then, right?" He went to go put on the waltz music. He walked over to Cas and the two went into their dance. Dean was grateful for no foot accidents and found himself staring at Cas' eyes throughout the whole dance. Once again the music ended and Cas didn't let Dean go.

"Cas, you got something against letting people go?" Dean questioned. "I'd like my cookies now and I find that hard to do when you're holding on to me."

Castiel looked embarrassed only for the slightest second before he went back to his neutral face and stepped away. "Sorry, I was still in the 'mood' of dancing."

Dean frowned at Cas but let it go. "C'mere cookies!" He reached for one on the plate Sam had put on the table.

Castiel just stood there, observing the three eat cookies. After a moment Dean looked up and threw a cookie at Castiel who caught it at the last millisecond. Dean watched as Cas turned the cookie in everywhich way before finally taking a bite out of it.

"Whatcha think of it?" Dean asked.

"It is…very soft," Castiel said after finishing it. "I would like another."

"Looks like he likes cookies more than your pie Dean," Sam said with a smug look and tossed Castiel another cookie.

"He does not!" Dean said. "Cas! You still like pie, don't you?"

"Of course," Castiel said, looking innocent as he ate his cookie, his gaze turned to Dean.

"Do you like cookies….better?" Dean asked.

"I wish not to answer that," Castiel said and turned around. "I should get to Heaven now…"

"Not until you answer me!" Dean said and walked over to Castiel. "Pie or cookie?"

"Dean, why is this so important?" Castiel questioned.

"Just answer the question," Dean said. "It'll make me feel better."

Castiel just stared at Dean. Then, finally: "Cookies."

Dean stared at Cas. "What-did you hear him?" He pointed a finger at the angel. "He chose cookies!"

Castiel tilted his head. "Did I provide the wrong answer?"

"Dean, not everyone has a pie fetish like you do," Sam chuckled on the couch.

"Oh, it's on," Dean glared. "Cas, I'm going to make you like pie!"

Castiel's face turned slightly afraid. "I believe I should-"

"Oh no you don't," Dean grabbed Castiel's arm. "You. Me. Kitchen. Baking pie. Now." He proceeded to drag Castiel to the kitchen. "It's on, Sam, it's on!"

**A/N: Hmmmm…. Not exactly the best I've written… but hey, I got a chapter out! I feel this was a little OOC xD. I had an idea to start writing a How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction (because it is the BEST FREAKIN' MOVIE EVER!). Who'd be interested in reading? Until next time! ~~ArLu~~**


	5. Sleeping

**A/N: I was going to wait to write another chapter, but getting the reviews really made me ecstatic (especially Gothikiisu-thank you!), so here's another –well, shorter- chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I swear on my eight lives I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

"Dean, do you know how to make pie?" Castiel said as he and Dean stood in the kitchen.

"'Course I do, Cas!" Dean said, and then paused. "No, I don't. And I'm not going to make you learn to cook. Sammy can teach you that girly stuff."

"Then why drag me into the kitchen against my will?" Castiel asked.

"Because it's time you learn another human custom," Dean said. "Sleeping."

"Do I sleep in these clothes?" Castiel questioned, gesturing to himself.

"No, Cas," Dean said. "Follow me and I'll get you a pair of clothes to sleep in."

Castiel followed Dean to the bedroom and stood by the mirror, gazing at it curiously while Dean searched through old clothes. After a moment Dean grabbed an old grey t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked up to see Castiel gazing at the mirror.

"Cas, I don't think anyone's going to come through that mirror," Dean said. "You're staring at it like its freaking Narnia."

That seemed to get the angel's attention. Castiel broke his gaze from the mirror and turned to Dean. "What's Narnia?"

"Nothing, just a magical place with a cold-hearted witch and a talking lion," Dean said, then gave Castiel the clothes. "Go to the bathroom and change into these. I'll come back in five minutes after grabbing a beer." He walked out of the bedroom to see Sam and Bobby watching television.

"What happened to teaching Cas how to make pie?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"Cooking's girly Sam," Dean replied. "You can teach him that stuff." He went into the kitchen only to be followed by Sam.

"I thought you were teaching him human customs," Sam said, watching Dean grab a beer.

"I am," Dean replied. "I'm going to teach him to sleep."

"Cooking's a human custom too Dean," Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm not teaching him cooking because one: it's girly and two: That's what fast-food restaurants are for, eating on the go," Dean said, then headed back to the bedroom where Cas was already dressed.

"Ready to sleep?" Dean asked.

"No," Castiel replied. "I do not know where to start."

Dean turned on the lamp by the bed. "Why don't you start by laying on the bed?"

"Don't you need to sleep here?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah, but I can take the couch," Dean said. "Your sleeping experience wouldn't be as great if I made you sleep on the couch."

Castiel hesitated, but then went to lie on the bed as Dean said.

"Okay, now pull the covers over you," Dean said. "And then close your eyes and relax. Think of happy things. And if all else fails: count sheep."

"Why would I count sheep to fall asleep Dean?" Castiel asked, furrowing his brows. "Would that not make a person more awake to keep their brain thinking?"

"It works on kids," Dean said, "and I said it was a last resort. Now shut your eyes."

Castiel sighed, but did as told. Dean went and turns the light off, then went to the doorway to watch for a while to see if Castiel could fall asleep. Five minutes passed before Castiel spoke.

"Dean?" the angel asked.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm here," Dean sighed. "Whadya need?"

"Light," Castiel replied. "I do not like it when it's dark."

Dean chortled. "Wait a minute," he held out a finger. "Are you telling me an Angel of the Lord is afraid of the dark?"

"No, that's not my reason at all," Castiel frowned. "I would like a light because it reminds me of rest in Heaven."

"Sleeping in Heaven?" Dean asked. "I thought you said angels don't sleep."

"We don't," Castiel said. "We only rest our bodies for an hour or so when we are down on energy and need to heal ourselves."

"Oh, okay," Dean said. "So you want like a nightlight?" He went and turned on the lamp. "That good?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, then closed his eyes.

Dean shrugged, then headed to the doorway, but spun around. "So you telling me you're going to sleep for an hour?"

"No," came Castiel's mumbled response. "But if you continue to talk to me I will only rest."

"Well that made no sense," Dean said, frowning, then shook his head. "Okay, whatever. Go to your angel-paradise-heaven thing." He exited and joined Sam and Bobby on the couch.

"Angel's sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Trying," Dean said, then took a swig of his beer. "We'll be lucky if he's asleep for two hours."

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I've run out of ideas. And my muse started to fail me when I was typing this, so if this is a lame chapter, that's why :P So give me your ideas! Because I cannot write another one lol. I might update on Christmas as a special, but only if you give me a good idea! I promise to make it a good chapter! **

**1AM? Oh mai. Yeah, I should go to bed now xD See you all in the next installment!**

**Also, I normally don't do this, but: I'm writing a normal story on fictionpress and I was wondering if, in your spare time, you could hop over there and give it a try? It's under the Sci-Fi section in Fantasy and it's called: "What You Don't See" by Raki Akali (me). Thanks!**


	6. Bowling

**A/N: First of all, thank you to SARA1988 for the surplus of ideas. I decided to go with bowling (you said boling-I think you meant bowling) first and then the interwebz idea :D So Merry Christmas Eve to you all!**

"Cas, get up," Dean said, hitting the angel with a pillow. It was eight in the morning and Dean and Sam decided to take the angel bowling.

"I am up," Castiel mumbled, though his eyes were closed. "Your pillow does not harm me."

"Okay," Dean frowned. "That's beside the point. Sam and I have decided to take you to a place for a little fun."

"What place would this be?" Castiel questioned, sitting up. His hair was completely all over the place and Dean held back a chortle.

"A bowling alley," Dean replied. "We're going to teach you how to bowl."

"What's a bowling ally?" Castiel asked. "How does it relate to fun?"

"You'll see when we get there," Dean said, then threw a pair of jeans and a blue shirt at him. "Dress up and meet us in the kitchen. And, uh, brush your hair, too." With that Dean exited the bedroom and met Sam in the kitchen who was making pancakes.

"Dude, when'd you learn to cook?" Dean asked, watching as Sam put the pancakes on four plates. "You never made me anything."

"I'm learning, Dean," Sam said. "Besides, it's not like you'd ever want to."

"You're right, I don't want to," Dean replied and sat down.

Bobby came in and also sat down with Sam. The three began to eat when Castiel finally came into the kitchen. He sat between Sam and Dean, looking at his pancake.

"What's this?" Castiel asked.

"It's a pancake, it's good," Dean mumbled through a mouth of food. "Eat it."

Castiel didn't complain, but he did take forever in eating the pancake. Dean and Sam were already at the door, waiting for Castiel to finish.

"Cas, can you eat any more slowly?" Dean questioned. "You eat slower than a snail."

Castiel frowned, and then took his last bite. "I like to enjoy what food I can eat," he responded. "I want to remember the flavor." He stood up and then went over to the brothers.

"We'll be back Bobby," Sam called and then they exited the house. Castiel sat in the back seat and watched through the window as Dean drove, blaring music. It took fifteen minutes for them to find the place where the bowling alley was.

"This isn't an alley," Castiel said as they pulled up.

"Cas, the outside isn't why they call it a bowling alley," Sam said.

Castiel frowned but followed Dean and Sam inside. After paying they went to their station and picked their bowling ball.

"Careful, they're kind of heavy," Dean said. "Don't break your foot. Why don't you watch me and Sam first?"

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean rolled the ball first; he got eight out of ten pins. Sam was next and got and got all pins in one try.

"Showoff," Dean muttered and Sam walked back to Dean and Castiel grinning. "Okay Cas, you're up. Just do it like we did."

The angel walked to the line with the ball and paused. After a moment he finally threw the ball but turned as he heard a yell. Dean had jumped onto a chair to dodge the ball Castiel had thrown backward.

"You're supposed to throw it forward, Cas!" Dean said, hopping back to the ground.

"Sorry," Castiel replied sheepishly. He took the ball hesitantly from Sam and went to try again. Dean stared wide-eyed as Castiel got a strike.

"Well done Cas!" Sam said, patting Castiel on the shoulder. They did bowling for ten rounds: Castiel wound up winning with every round a strike except one.

"Dude, what are you, a secret bowler?" Dean asked, then pointed a finger. "You were using your angel mojo!"

"I did not," Castiel frowned. "I just watched Sam."

"He's a pro," Sam said, pointing a finger. "We have to bring you here more often."

"It was enjoyable," Castiel said. "Except for the very first time I tried."

"Friggin' angel's going to beat me at everything," Dean muttered as the three walked out and to the car.

"And that's bad?" Sam asked, giving a grin.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled, getting into the car. Once all were in, Dean turned the Impala on and they drove back home, unaware of the content and smiling angel in the back.

**A/N: Bah. Lame ending is lame. And it's shorter then usual. But I had to update otherwise I wouldn't have until probably until next week xD Plus it's Christmas Eve-have to go to bed earlier. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Till next time!**


	7. Backing Up the Impala

**A/N: Ah, I've changed me mind. I was going to do the interwebz idea, but I believe I am going to do Musicislife2727's idea and do teaching Cas how to drive, then Gothikiisu's idea of teaching Cas to ride a bike, then the interwebz, and then tv! Thank you all for the ideas! Now I have so many I don't know which to do first xD But I'll do them! 'Cuz I enjoy writing this here story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. So without further ado, here's Cas' first attempt at learning to drive! (Yeah, there are gonna be multiple attempts, 'cuz, y'know, driving ain't that easy-well, it is for me).**

**Fiyero Tiggular: Yes, that does technically count as a human custom, but I have no experience writing whatsoever in that department. However, if you /really/ want me to, I could attempt a short chapter at it-but only if you want.**

**OMG, I've been rambling so much, gosh darn it! Anyway, I thought I'd update now since there is only one full day left of 2011 (It's still the 30****th****, but it's like 11PM here, so I'm counting it as one day). I'll update again tomorrow, and then I'll update a special chapter on the 1****st**** of January, how 'bout that?**

**OK! No more delays! Let's start this chapter!**

Dean had been against this idea from the very beginning. He had consistently asked why they couldn't use one of the junk cars in the lot; Bobby had said they didn't work period, and Sam had responded with the fact that Castiel needed to learn to drive in a car he was already familiar with. It took two days of persuasion from Sam, and puppy dog eyes, until Dean finally gave into his brothers demand to teach Cas how to drive. It was the morning when Dean called the angel. He didn't even finish his sentence before Castiel appeared.

"By majority and major thinking, I have decided to teach you a very important human custom," Dean said.

"And what would that be Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean curiously.

"Driving," Dean replied, "and we're going to practice with my baby."

"Your baby?" Castiel frowned. "You cannot drive a baby. You do not even have a baby."

"He means the Impala Cas," Sam said, coming to stand beside Dean. "You're going to drive the Impala."

"But you better be careful!" Dean said, walking up to the angel until they were face to face. "You put one dent on her and I'm booting you out and it's no more driving. Got it?"

"I have the general idea, yes," Castiel replied.

"Good," Dean said and then patted Castiel on the shoulder before handing him the keys. He then walked out to the car.

"I'm going with y'all," Sam said to Castiel. "Just to make sure he doesn't freak out too much."

Castiel gave Sam an appreciative nod and then the two went outside to the Impala. Castiel got into the driver seat, Dean in the passenger seat and Sam was in the back.

"Okay, first things first," Dean said. "Turn her on. Put the key in the ignition." He pointed to where the key went.

Castiel turned the key into the ignition and tilted his head when the car roared to life.

"Okay, now, see the pedal to the left?" Dean asked. "That's the brake pedal. You put your foot on it when you want to stop okay?"

Castiel nodded.

"The pedal on the right is gas," Dean continued. "You use that pedal to move the car accordingly."

"Dean, I am not sure this is a good idea," Castiel commented.

"Don't say that," Dean said. "You're making me even more nervous now. I'm stressed enough as it is."

"It'll be fine Cas," Sam said and patted Cas' shoulder from behind. "Just follow Dean's instructions."

"Alright, now put your right foot on the brake pedal," Dean instructed. "And keep it there."

Castiel looked down at the pedals and then put his right foot in the left pedal. "Like this?"

"Correct," Dean said. "Now, take your right hand and stick her into reverse." He pointed to the stick.

"While keeping my foot on the brake pedal," Castiel said to make sure.

"Yes," Dean sighed.

Castiel slowly put the stick into place so the Impala was in reverse.

"Okay, now look behind you as you back up, okay?" Dean instructed. "Now _gently_ take your foot off the brake pedal, but not too much."

Castiel lifted his foot lightly and the car rolled an inch backward before Castiel stomped on the brake.

"Easy man!" Dean yelled.

Castiel looked sheepishly at the steering wheel.

"It's okay Cas," Sam said. "Just lift and put your foot down lightly when backing up okay?"

Castiel nodded and lifted his foot again. The car rolled back about five inches before Castiel gently hit the brakes to stop the Impala.

"Much better," Dean said. "So now we know how to pull out, right?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel responded. "I think I have had enough tension." He looked at the stick for five minutes before figuring out how to put the Impala back into park. Castiel turned the car off and handed the keys to Dean. "I did not stress you out that much did I?"

"No, not as much as I thought," Dean said as they all climbed out. "It's next time when you go forward that I'm worried about."

Castiel merely furrowed his brows. "Driving is very complex."

"Maybe we should get Cas to drive something much simpler," Sam suggested.

"Like what Sammy? A unicycle?" Dean asked, opening the fridge to get a beer.

"No, not exactly what I had in mind," Sam replied. "How about a bicycle?"

"Sure," Dean said and shrugged. "I'll get training wheels and put them on our spare bike."

"Dean, that's going to look ultra embarrassing," Sam replied. "A grown man riding a bike with training wheels?"

"Um, are these training wheels necessary?" Castiel interjected into the conversation.

"No," Sam said, glaring at his brother who he knew was going to say yes.

"Alrightie, no training wheels it is," Dean said. "C'mon Cas, let's show you how to ride a bike."

**A/N: Bahaha. I've never rode a unicycle, but it looks incredibly hard. So I hope you guys liked this chapter-I know it was only of Cas backing up, but I'm doing this driving custom in small parts, so it's better that way. Any spelling errors you see are mine! R&R my fellow readers and I shall get a new chapter up tomorrow!**


	8. Failed Attempt With a Bike

**A/N: For all who are concerned, let me ease yer mind. This story will **_**not**_** be slash. Feel better? You should.**

**Musicislife2727: It was yer birthday yesterday? Mlol well happy belated birthday xD Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Here we go, folks! Last chapter on the last day of 2011! And it's of Cas learning to ride a bike! Sorry if this chapter is a little short ^^;**

**Tomorrow will be a longer chapter ^^**

**Any errors are mine 'cuz I'm human. Oh yeah-I do not own Supernatural and any of its characters. If I did, Castiel would be alive. But I don't so oh well.**

**BEGIN!**

"Why would a human want to ride a bike if they could just drive a car?" Castiel asked.

"For exercise," Dean replied. "Plus it's cheaper, but slower."

"How does one go about riding a bike?" Castiel asked, watching Sam pull out a blue Huffy bike.

"Well first you sit on it," Dean said.

Castiel stared at the bike. "It looks very uneven."

"You'll learn to balance," Dean said. "Just get on the friggin' bike Cas."

Castiel frowned but got on the bike, holding the handles with a death grip.

"Okay, now, how I learned to ride a bike," Dean started, "is that you have to push yourself with your legs, and when you get enough momentum lift your legs and put them on the pedals and then pedal yourself. Press the right handle when you want to break. Got it?"

Castiel stared at the bike. "What if I fall?"

"You won't," Dean huffed. "Now I'll give you a push, and then just do what I said. Okay?"

"Fine," Castiel grumbled. He didn't like this human custom at all.

Castiel lifted his legs slightly and Dean gave him a slight push. The bike was moving, but it was slow, so Castiel gave a push with his legs like Dean said and became frightened when the bike move faster. When the bike was fast enough, Castiel put his legs on the pedal and slowly began pedaling. He suddenly felt content that riding a bike wasn't that hard. He was almost at the end of the lot when he heard Dean yell: "Now turn around!"

"How do I do that?" Castiel yelled back in a panicked voice. He forgot about the brakes and as he approached the tree he considered jumping off.

Sam and Dean winced as Castiel smashed into the tree and ran over to him.

"Well who said angels only fall one way?" Dean said, giving a smirk.

Sam just rolled his eyes and helped Castiel up. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Castiel grumbled. He turned to stare at the bike and raised his hand.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Smiting this," Castiel replied and the bike went up in a big flame.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "You just destroyed our bike!"

"I thought you said it was a spare," Castiel said, looking at Dean.

"Yeah, it is, but still," Dean said, exasperated.

"Never teach me to ride a bike again," Castiel said, then turned toward the house.

"Next time let's teach him something that doesn't require work," Sam whispered to Dean.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I don't want Cas smiting something important."

**A/N: Who said Castiel's human experiences have to always end up happy? xD Mlol sorry for this chapter's shortness. My brain decided: "It's New Years Eve, I'm giving you no inspiration". So sorry for its lameness. Tomorrow's chapter will be longer and better, I promise! It involves the interwebz! :D Who's excited fer that? Enjoy yer New Year's Eve party! **


	9. Announcement

**A/N: This is more of an update then anything. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, but I won't get it in by tonight. Sorry about that guys. I thought I should tell you all instead of not updating.**

**My birthday's the 4****th**** and I go back to school the 3****rd****, so I won't update as frequently, but I will get this chapter up by tomorrow, I promise.**

**On a side note, I was thinking of doing another Supernatural fanfiction. This story will be based off words or sentences that you provide. Each time I will use your suggestion for the chapter, but you won't know which one I will use until it's actually written. Sound fun? And you can choose if you want it to be a one-shot story, or a poem. So for example you could say: "One-shot; use the word: "butler"" or "Poem; use the sentence "You're not my son"". You get the idea. So I want to hear from you all.**

**So I'll update tomorrow with the next chapter! ^^; Sorry for the delay. College apps, y'know. Happy New Year to you all as well! Thanks fer reading the update.**


	10. Search for God

**A/N: Could it be? Yes! I'm finally updating this story after two months of break. I am truly, truly sorry that I've neglected this story. I have now gotten my writing mojo back and I am now writing this again! Without further ado- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Castiel would be alive, and Gabriel, and Balthazar, and Bobby. **

**Oh yeah, any spelling errors are mine.**

Search for God

Dean stared at the laptop in front of him, forcefully searching up recent attacks that were nearby in the area. Sam had gone shopping and Bobby was out in the junkyard. Dean took a sip of beer, drinking the last, before scrolling down a website with news on the attacks. He looked up as papers on the desk flew off and the flutter of wings sounded. He didn't need to look up.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said.

Dean looked up to find the angel in his usual holy tax accountant look. "Whatcha need Cas?" Dean asked, shutting the site down. "Here for another human custom?"

Castiel gave a hesitant nod.

Dean leaned back in the chair, thinking of what he could teach the angel. Suddenly he smirked and stood up. "Sit here."

Castiel glanced from Dean to the chair and back before moving to sit down in front of the laptop. "What do I do?"

"Search for whatever you want," Dean said. "The internet is very helpful for getting up to date information." He stepped back. "Have at it."

Castiel blinked, staring at the screen. "Where do I start?"

"Click the 'e' button," Dean instructed.

There was a long pause while Castiel looked at the laptop. "How do I click?"

Dean glanced to the ceiling and then at the angel. "See the two buttons near the bottom? Tap the right button to click."

Castiel did so. "Nothing happened, Dean."

"You have to put the arrow over an icon," Dean said. "Put it over the 'e'."

Castiel dragged the arrow over and then clicked the Internet Explorer button, jumping slightly when the 'Search the Web' page popped up.

"Now type anything you want in the search box and explore to your heart's content," Dean said.

"My vessel's heart is already content," Castiel said, frowning.

Dean paused and sighed. "It's a figure of speech," he said and then turned and headed to the fridge to look for something to ear. He took out a slice of pie that was leftover from when they had all ate together.

"Your so called internet gives vague answers." Dean turned at the frustration in Castiel's voice. "Of course God is in Heaven, and of course God is everywhere, but they do not say where."

Intrigued, Dean walked over and leaned on the chair to see what Castiel had researched and couldn't help but laugh.

"You searched 'Where is God'?' Really?" Dean had to pause to control himself. "Cas, there's certain things, like God, that you can't search on the internet because you won't get a definite answer."

"Why?" Castiel asked. "Is that not what the internet is supposed to do?"

"Internet doesn't provide all the answers," Dean said.

Castiel nodded, looking a trifle crestfallen and stood up.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked with a surprised look.

"No," Castiel stated simply, face back in the normal impassive look.

"Then what?" Dean questioned, staring at the angel.

"I would like to learn another custom," Castiel said.

Dean was surprised at the angel's eagerness. "Of course Cas," Dean said, patting the angel's shoulder, giving a small smile. "Why don't you go change into one of your outfits?"

Castiel nodded, turning to go to the bedroom. "What human custom will I be learning?"

"We're goin' outdoors on a picnic," Dean said. "Sam will come when he gets here with the food."

Castiel's face fell and Dean furrowed his brows in confusion. "Do you not want to go on a picnic?" Dean asked. "I mean I can change it if you want."

"No, the picnic idea is fine," Castiel replied. "I just… I am not sure of Sam coming along."

Dean's brows furrowed further. "Why?"

Castiel held Dean's gaze for a moment before looking away. "Nevermind." He started to walk away but Dean grabbed the angel's shoulder.

"Cas, you can tell me why you don't want Sam to come," Dean said.

"I feel more comfortable with you then Sam," Castiel replied.

"Well, he is a pretty freaky giant," Dean joked and then added, "alright, I'll tell Sam not to come."

"Thank you," Castiel said and then walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Sam came into the house a few moments later with three bags of food. Dean went over as Sam put the bags of food on the table and inspected each of them, ignoring Sam's questioning stare.

Dean took out bread and ham and went to make sandwiches. "Your turn to do research Sammy," Dean said.

"What's the sandwich… I mean what are the sandwiches for?" Sam asked.

"It's for a picnic," Dean said, glancing at a confused Sam. "Problem?"

**A/N: Yay! I managed to make this chapter relative longer than usual. Next chapter will indeed to the picnic. Hope you enjoyed ^^ Feel free to drop a review~ **

**On a side note, I REALLY want it to be March 23****rd****! Unfortunely I'll be a cruise for orchestra so I'll miss the episode where Castiel comes back T_T. But still! **

**See you guys next time!**


	11. Picnic and Clouds

**A/N: Yay, I finally updated this story again! I've been focusing on writing my other story, "Prayer to God" (now complete-you should go read it!). I don't know why, but I've been in a dark mood, so I couldn't think of a "light" chapter to write. Until now ^^ This continues off where Dean and Castiel were planning a picnic. WARNING: It is a trifle bit on the fluffy side (kinda slight Destiel), but hey: I needed to write something happy or I'd go back to writing something dark xD But it's nothing bad, I assure you. So let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, even though I really wish I could write an episode :D**

It only took Dean a couple of minutes to finish packing the picnic basket. Sam opted to stay in the kitchen while Dean packed everything.

"You're fine with not coming?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam shrugged carelessly. "It's Cas' request, so I'm okay with it," Sam answered. "Besides, I wanted to start researching on a new case."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm. "Alrighty then," Dean said and grabbed the picnic basket. "Cas, c'mere!"

Dean grabbed his keys Castiel appeared. The angel was dressed in the light blue dress shirt, and fitted black jeans, along with the blue tie; at least the angel had finally gotten the tie right.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, standing by the doorway.

"I believe so," Castiel replied.

"Have fun with your angel," Sam smirked, sitting down at the table with his laptop open.

"Shut it bitch," Dean quipped, walking out the door.

"Jerk," Dean heard his brother reply.

"Why do you two call each other so?" Castiel questioned as they got into the car.

"It's a banter thing we just kept," Dean said, shrugging. "Does it bother you?"

"No," Castiel replied. "I was just curious."

"Yeah, that's you Cas," Dean said and gave a chuckle. "Curious as a kitten."

"I'm not a kitten Dean," Castiel replied. "I am an Angel of the Lord."

Dean glanced over, giving his 'really?' look. "It's a figure of speech," Dean said. "Looks like that's something else I'm going to have to teach you."

"That may be the most confusing thing I will have to learn," Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, right now you are going to be enjoying a picnic like a regular human being," Dean said.

"I look forward to it," Castiel said.

It took about fifteen minutes, but they finally got to the park. The sky was blue and the weather was comfortable. They got out of the car and Castiel followed Dean to a place where they wouldn't be crowded by people.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Castiel asked as Dean spread out a blanket on the ground.

"'Course I'm sure," Dean replied, putting the basket on the blanket. "Why do you ask?"

Castiel looked at the ground sheepishly. "I did not think you would enjoy doing these things because you have already done them."

"Cas," Dean began, clapping his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "I don't mind doing this, honestly. In fact, I'm glad I'm doing this. You get to learn being a human, and I actually get to spend time relaxing."

Castiel glanced up at Dean. "Thank you."

"Alright, now come sit down," Dean said, motioning to the blanket.

They sat down and Dean waited until Castiel was comfortable.

"What does one do on a picnic?" Castiel questioned.

"Well," Dean said, taking out two sandwiches and handed one to Castiel. "We eat, normally. We enjoy the scenery, and watch clouds."

They began to eat in silence. Dean glanced around, noting how calming the park was. It had been a long time since Dean actually relaxed, actually could not worry, even if it was for an hour or two. Granted Dean did feel slight pity for leaving Sam, he knew that his brother wasn't upset. Dean looked over to Castiel to see the angel was done with his sandwich, too. Frankly Dean was surprised Castiel even decided to eat.

"That one looks like a turtle," Castiel said, snapping Dean out of his reverie.

Dean glanced at the sky, immediately spotting the turtle cloud. "Yeah, it does look like a turtle," Dean chuckled. He glanced to the right slightly. "That one looks like a rabbit."

"I see an eye," Castiel said, pointing to a cloud above the rabbit cloud.

Dean actually let a smile show on his face; Castiel was really into cloud-sighting. "Guess we found you a new hobby," Dean said, lying down on the blanket. He motioned for Castiel to do the same. The two spent their time gazing at the clouds, pointing out different shapes.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Dean," Castiel said, glancing over at Dean.

"It's no problem, Cas," Dean replied glancing from the angel to the sky before closing his eyes.

A moment later he heard Castiel hum in contentment and Dean cracked an eye open to see Castiel resting with his eyes closed. Dean smirked and ran a finger through Castiel's hair, surprised at how soft it was. Castiel's humming turned into purring and Dean grinned.

"Yeah, you're such a kitten Cas," Dean said to himself and then closed his eyes.

He could stay like this.

**A/N: Funny thing is, as I was typing this chapter, I was listening to sad music xD So! Drop a review, and I'll get back to writing a new chapter. If you have a certain thing you want to offer as an idea, I can dedicate a chapter to you :D**

**Until next time!**


End file.
